


Blame it on the Mistletoe

by Caledonia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, Co-workers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledonia/pseuds/Caledonia
Summary: Merlin works for Arthur which means he's out of bounds. Except maybe it's time to change that...Or, why you should never invite your sister as your date to the office Christmas Party.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 326
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	Blame it on the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of silliness. Enjoy! <3

“The reason you always hate these Christmas parties, Sir Arthur the Chaste, is because you never get off with anyone at them,” Morgana said, in typical Morgana fashion. Arthur scoffed, but only half-heartedly. His sister always did know him too well. 

“These are people I  _ work _ with, Morgana,” Arthur tried to defend himself, but she shook her head, laughing. 

“I know for a fact that one of these men that you work with has long caught your fancy, dear brother. And don’t try to deny it,” Morgana said, sipping her cocktail, and Arthur looked around to make sure no one had overheard them, “ _ Merlin.” _

“Morgana he’s my assistant, even if I am-”

“In loooooove with him.”

“Would you shut up, please, someone will hear you,” Arthur said, angry now. 

“Why don’t you go and find him, give him a snog, and if he reacts badly you can blame it on the mistletoe. Come on, what have you got to lose?”

“Why do I invite you to these things?” 

“Because you have no one else to go with,” Morgana laughed, sipping her drink again as Arthur walked away. Maybe he _ would  _ find Merlin. Maybe he would snog him. There was no harm in trying, right? Like his sister said, he could blame it on the mistletoe.

Arthur wandered around the party, saying hello and being friendly to as few people as humanly possible - he really did hate these Christmas parties, but as one of the higher up executives, he had no choice but to attend. All he needed now was to find Merlin and, yes, maybe kiss him. It had been two years since they’d started working together. Two years of Arthur pining from a distance. 

Maybe it was worth a shot, like Morgana said. Maybe all Arthur needed was the courage. Maybe he was done pining.

Eventually, Arthur did find Merlin, walking back down the long corridor which led to the loos. He was looking unfairly attractive in a dark purple shirt which was unbuttoned at the neck. Merlin wasted no time in hugging Arthur, his thin arms tight around Arthur’s shoulders.

“Arthur! I’ve been looking for you. Happy Christmas!” Merlin said, and he squeezed Arthur tightly one last time before releasing him. Arthur looked around them but the corridor was deserted. Still, better safe than sorry. Arthur nodded at one of the closed office doors.

“Can I speak to you in there, please?”

“You don’t want to go over the Mercia account right now, do you? It’s supposed to be a party,” Merlin’s blue eyes were twinkling with mirth.

“No, it’s something else.”

They let themselves into the empty office and the door shut behind them. There was no light in there, just the reflected Christmas lights making their way down the corridor from the party. Arthur cleared his throat and ran a finger pensively over an eyebrow, wondering where to start.

“So, what did you want?” Merlin asked, half-sitting on the edge of the desk. 

It was now or never. Now or never.  _ Damnit, Arthur now or never! _

“I want to kiss you,” Arthur blurted out, closing his eyes. A few feet away Merlin laughed, but he didn’t answer and he didn’t stand up.

“Arthur, why would wanting to kiss me require a dark, closed office?”

“What?”

“Is this a Christmas party thing?”

“What?”

“Is this a ‘Blame it on the Mistletoe’ thing?”

“What?”

“If I kiss you now, are you going to come to work on Monday and say that it was just a silly thing that happened at the party? If I kiss you, will it just be a Christmas party kiss?”

“Do you want it to be?” Arthur asked, everything important in his life depending on the answer.

Merlin looked at him for a moment, then reached his hand out and pulled Arthur towards him, one knee on either side of Arthur’s hips. Arthur had a few inches of height advantage here, and Merlin looked up at him, eyes wide.

"No,” Merlin said, licking his lips slowly. Arthur was mesmerised - couldn’t have stepped away if he’d wanted to, “I'd rather it was the first."

Arthur leaned down slightly and their lips met, Merlin’s hands grasping his back and pulling him closer. Arthur lost his hands in Merlin’s hair and the back of Merlin’s neck and they were kissing, finally, and it was better than anything Arthur had ever imagined. When he pulled back, there was a smile on Merlin’s face. Merlin’s legs had wrapped around him and he had to bend backwards at the waist to gain any distance.

“The first of what,” Arthur asked, still slightly breathless. Merlin smiled, his blue eyes dancing.

"Of millions," Merlin said, and he pulled Arthur in for a second kiss.


End file.
